Little Greenleaf Chronicles Legolas's Boring Day
by iampurplelavender
Summary: Legolas is bored and is searching for Romion to play with him. One off fic. Third in the series


*I do not own the LOTR's characters. They belong to Tolkien. Romion belongs to me.  
  
*Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*Legolas's Boring Day*  
  
----------------------  
  
King Thranduil was working, looking at some official papers when he heard the pitter patter feet running down the halls leading to his study room where he currently is in.  
  
It can only mean one thing: Legolas.  
  
Sure enough, the door to his study slowly opened from the outside, and he can see his youngest son's head slowly emerging from behind the door.  
  
It seems as if Legolas hesitated to come in but wanted to let his Ada know of his existence behind the large door.  
  
King thranduil decided to play along and acted as if he had no idea that the elfling is behind the door. He continued with his work.  
  
Suddenly the door closed and opened again. The elfling's small head reappear once more.  
  
And once again, the King took no notice of this and continue as he was.  
  
The elfling could no longer contain his disappoinment of being ignored and burst into the King's study.  
  
"Ada! Ada!" Legolas yelled as he ran to his Ada. He hug his Ada's knees.  
  
King Thranduil stiffled a chuckle and say," What is it Legolas?"  
  
He picked his son up and sat him on his table, facing himself.   
  
Legolas play with his hair for a bit before saying, "Las bored, Ada. Let's play. Play wif Las, Ada."  
  
Legolas put his arms up and jumped onto his Ada's lap.  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry, my little greenleaf. Ada's a bit busy today. Why don't you go play with Romion today?"  
  
King Thranduil felt bad for putting Romion into the picture for he knew his eldest must have his own things to do.  
  
But he had no choice for he was quite busy with some really important things today.  
  
The Lord of Imladris will be coming for a council with him today.  
  
Legolas try to soften his Ada's heart by stiffling a small sob.  
  
"Now, now Legolas. You are a big elf now, aren't you?"  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts now, Legolas. Go on," the King says, making up his mind.  
  
He put Legolas down and Legolas say,"Okay. Bye Ada."  
  
The little elfling then ran off from the study in search for his eldest brother, Romion.  
  
He searched high and low for Romion but still, there was no sign of him.  
  
His tiny feet now hurts and is tired from running around the palace looking for his brother.  
  
As he was deciding whether to keep looking for his brother or terrorizing his other siblings, a pair of hands swoop him up from behind.  
  
"Arrrghhh...", he shouted. As he was turned to face his assailant, he now come face to face with the one he searched for, Romion.  
  
"Romi!" he shouted happily as he flung his arms around Romion's neck.  
  
"Hey there little one. I heard you're looking for me?" he ask with a grin plastered on his pace.  
  
"Las looked for Romi but can't find Romi. Where Romi went?" Legolas asked as he bury his face onto Romion's neck.  
  
"I was giving a tour for our guests," Romion explain of his disappearance.  
  
At the mentioned of the word guests, Legolas put his head up and looked around. Sure enough, there was two other elves standing nearby, grinning at them.  
  
Romion motioned the two elves towards them. Legolas gasped as he noticed the elves were identical in looks and figure.  
  
"Why they look same Romi?" Legolas whispered the question into his brother's ears.  
  
"That's because we're twins," one of the elves replied, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Legolas gasped again. Then he asked," You heard me?"   
  
"Of course little one. You forgot we elves have really sharp hearing," the other elf replied.  
  
"Legolas, meet Elladan and Elrohir. They're visiting with their father, Lord Elrond from Rivendell," Romion introduced the leves to his little brother.  
  
"Hello," Legolas greeted them shyly.  
  
"Hello, Legolas. It's nice to meet you," Elladan said.  
  
"Yes, it is very nice indeed to finally meet the little greenleaf of Mirkwood," Elrohir continued.  
  
At the mentioned of his nickname, Legolas giggled.  
  
"Legolas," Romion call his brother. At the mentioned of his name, Legolas turned to his brother.  
  
"We're going to the river today. Would you like to join us?" Romion asked.  
  
"Yay! We're going to the river!" Legolas exclaimed happily.  
  
With that, the four of them walked to the river, hoping to have a great time with each other's company, marking the end of Legolas's boring day.  
  
"Romi, this like adventure, Romi," Legolas exclaimed again to Romion. Romion only smile at his brother's enthusiasm.  
  
Yes, but the adventure is yet another tale to be told. 


End file.
